Once in a lifetime
by aimeelou
Summary: Based on Twilight cast // some Twilight references : !WARNING-SPOILERS! Breaking Dawn spoilers :


**Thanks for stopping by to readdd! This is my first ever one shot, and I have to warn you that it's super long! ALSO... ATTENTIONN SPOILERS: there is a couple of Breaking Dawn spoilers in here. **

**Anyways, thanks again for reading! Lovee Aimee :] **

**

* * *

  
**

I heard the post thud on to our welcome mat and ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I scooped it up and scanned through it quickly until I found one for me. I threw the other letters on the side and ripped the envelope open. My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest as my eyes scanned the writing. Suddenly I started screaming and the letter fell from my hands. I ran down the hallway and into the kitchen; where my mum was with her friend drinking coffee.

"I GOT THE PART, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!" I screamed frantically. My mum's eyes looked they would pop out of her head, and then she started screaming too. She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and we started jumping about in excitement.

"Really?" she said; mid-jump. "Oh Honey, I'm so proud of you!" We finally stopped jumping with each other and I ran back upstairs to tell my friends. I dialled my best friend Jennii's number in my phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she finally answered the phone.

"Jennii! I got it; I got the part in Breaking Dawn!" I exclaimed, the other end of the phone was silent, and then suddenly I was deafened by her screaming.

"Are you fucking serious? Summer, if you're lying to me I will fucking kill you!" She yelled down the phone at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I was so excited. Jennii and I spoke on the phone for another hour talking about how excited we were that I got the part in the movie 'Breaking Dawn'. After I finished on the phone I heard my brother Jeremy come through the front door, just when I thought this day couldn't get any better.

My brother Jeremy was doing a tour of duty in Iraq and had been for 2 years. He didn't get to come home much but when he did we normally had a big party and everyone came around and spent as much time with him as possible. I jumped off my bed and ran down the hallway and down the stairs. Jeremy was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with his arms open.

"JEREMY, YOU'RE HOME! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HOME?" I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. I had missed him so much it was unreal. We were really close, we got on so well. More like best friends then brother and sister.

"I wanted to surprise you" he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, well that worked" I replied. He put me down and we went and sat in the living and waited for dinner, just talking to each other. After listening to all his stories about Iraq and all the other places he'd been, I nearly forgot about my good news.

"Oh my god, I nearly forgot!" he looked at me with a confused expression. "Well, about 6 weeks ago I went for an audition for The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn. You know the series of books I read right?" he nodded to me. "Yeah well, today I got a letter saying I got a part in the last movie as one of the vampire witnesses!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I shook my head "Oh Summer!! I'm so happy for you!" he pulled me in to a hug. "My little sister, the movie star!" I started laughing.

"I wouldn't go that far just yet." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But I do get to meet all the cast and crew and stuff. Which I have to say I'm pretty excited about." After that we ate dinner and carried on chatting to each other and then went to bed for the night.

**2 WEEKS LATER **

I finally got to go to rehearsals for the movie, and I found out which part I was playing. I was playing Kate, from the Denali Coven, which was a pretty big part. Everything was so busy and everyone was in such a rush. People pushed past others, but I walked slowly with Tina, one of the PA's who was giving me a tour of the set and soon would take me to meet the cast. She walked me around to where they filmed the scenes in the Cullen's house, I saw a glimpse of Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser on set and my insides flipped. I was so nervous when I went into makeup. After about 45 minutes, I was looking like a vampire, my skin was pale as a ghost and my normally curly, deep red hair now was covered with a wig of beautiful straight, blonde hair. They also put my contact lenses in. I wished so hard that Jennii could be here now, but because of leaking pictures and videos I couldn't invite her along. I looked into the mirror, I looked so strange. The golden eyes looked especially weird. I finally came out of makeup and Tina took me to meet the cast. The butterflies were going round and round in my stomach. I walked in to a large room with Tina and my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I realised the WHOLE cast were here. _SUMMER, be professional. Don't spaz out_ I thought to myself, trying to keep calm.

Tina personally introduced me to the whole cast, I was beginning to get star struck. I barely managed to pull myself together; I mean what normal 19 year old girl wouldn't freak out after meeting the likes of Robert Pattinson or Jackson Rathbone. Well...not me I was team Kellan all the way. So when I was finally introduced to him I thought my heart might just explode. When he shook my hand, I held on for maybe a little bit too long. But he didn't seem to mind. He threw me a cheeky grin.

"Hey Summer, nice to meet you. I'm Kellan." Yeah...like I didn't know who he was. I still had hold of his hand.

"Oh, yeah...uh." _You fucking idiot. Spit your words out. _"Nice to meet you too, Kellan" I gave a smile before finally letting his hand go and looking away from everyone. He probably thought I was a total loser now. I sat with all the actors until it was time to start the actual filming Kristen and Rob were practicing lines, Ashley and Jackson had to go practice some stunt moves, Nikki had gone with Taylor to get a drink before filming so it was just me and Kellan. _Shit._

"So how did you land the part?" He asked me. _Holy fucking shit, is Kellan Lutz actually talking to me?_

"My friend heard that they were holding auditions near my town, I didn't realise it was for a part this big though, but I went along to the audition. I never thought in 100 years I'd ever get it." I said, looking into my lap. _Look up, damn it woman look up! _I looked up through my eyelashes and Kellan was looking at me. It looked more like he was studying my face. I was a little confused.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, moving his chair closer to me, and put his hand on my knee. I nodded, too excited to speak.

"You'll be fine!" he exclaimed, I was looking down again. "Hey, look at me." I looked up again; he was flashing a huge grin. "It's just first day nerves! You'll be great, I know it" I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness to make me less nervous. He rubbed my leg then stood up. "C'mon lets go get a drink" I got up and he put his arm round my shoulder. We walked down to the canteen; I didn't have to talk much, because Kellan was telling me stories about crazy paparazzi and being swamped by fans. It reminded me a little bit of my brother telling me stories.

After about 30 minutes of hanging out with Kellan, they called for everyone so we could start filming. I was a little less nervous and a little more confident. I knew I could do this._ This is what they hired you for Summer, come on! _ We were going to film the scene where Edward has to convince the Denali coven to be witnesses against the Volturi. I'd read this scene so many times in the book it came naturally to me. It was simple. The people I was working on this particular scene with were so good, so professional that filming went by very quickly and before I knew it the director was calling cut and everyone went their separate ways; except for Kellan.

"Do you wanna go out somewhere? It's still early" Kellan asked me as we walked out of the studio. I just stared at him. _Did Kellan Lutz just ask me out? MOTHER FUCKING SHIT. _That's all I could hear in my head, swearing. I was still staring at him. He must think I'm retarded or something.

"Uh, sure? To eat or...?" I had no money; I left my purse in my hotel room. "Cause I have no money on me" before I finished speaking he was laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I invited you out, and you think I'm going to let you pay? What kinda date do you think I am?" he said, lifting his eyebrow. My heart swelled to near bursting with joy. Kellan Lutz, of all people, invited ME out to dinner. My insides were doing cartwheels. _Wait until Jennii hears about this._

Kellan walked me back to my hotel, so I could shower and got changed so I looked at least half decent for our 'date'. Kellan had already changed at the studio. He sat on my bed as I dried and curled my hair. Then I walked into the luxurious bathroom to get dressed. I brought a couple of my best outfits with me just in case I went somewhere nice, which was a good guess. I found my peach coloured bubble dress which Jeremy brought me for my birthday last week. For a straight guy he had pretty good taste. I slipped the dress on over some black tights; I did my makeup, nothing too outrageous, just some foundation and power then some liquid eyeliner on my eyelids and then I walked out of the bathroom. Kellan was still sitting on the bed, reading a magazine I had on my side table. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom he looked up. He looked surprised then he smiled at me. I blushed and walked over to one of my suitcases, which was full of shoes and picked out a pair of cream coloured sling backs. After slipping my shoes on I turned around to see Kellan still staring at me. The blushing continued.

"What?" I said, hiding my face behind my hands. He didn't say anything, so I opened my fingers to take a look. He was standing right in front of me; he pulled my hands away from my face.

"Don't hide. You look stunning." He smiled, at this point, with all the smiling and him looking so amazing, my insides melted. He took my hand and pulled me slightly towards the door. "Come on, let's go" I grabbed my bag from the side table and walked out the door with him.

Kellan took me to a really nice restaurant that wasn't in the high street; it was out in the backstreets, out of the public eye. It was a small place, but it was beautifully decorated with a theme of red and black. The place was busy but it was still quiet. The hostess showed us to a private little booth near the back of the restaurant. Whilst we waited for the server to come take our order, we sat chatting about home life. Kellan told me that lately he hadn't had time to go home for any length of time; it made me sad that he was so hard worked. I told him about my brother serving in the war; he was really sympathetic about it. It was hard, but we managed to deal with it as a family. The server finally arrived, and we ordered our meals. I had a chicken and pasta dish, and Kellan ordered steak. We were quiet throughout our meal, only talking about the food itself. Kellan didn't take his eyes off my face the whole time. I was flattered to say the least.

After our meal we walked back out to the high street and hailed a taxi. On the short drive back to the hotel, Kellan held my hand. When we arrived at the hotel, he walked me back up to my room and we stood outside for a minute, there was a short, awkward silence. Before I knew it, Kellan was leaning in for a kiss; I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to touch. It felt better than I ever could have imagined. His lips were so soft, he put the smallest amount of pressure on my lips, not wanting to go too far cause after all, it was our first kiss. He pulled back and I opened my eyes to look at his face. He was smiling, again. I let out a small chuckle.

"That was..." I couldn't think of any words to describe it. "That was really...nice" I said, laughing again. Nice... the worst word I could have used to describe the best kiss I ever had. I leaned in closer to kiss him again, this time there was a little bit more pressure from him, my hands weaved their way into his hair and his were round my waist. We were completely entangled in each other. I reluctantly pulled myself away from him.

"Summer...I'm sorry; I got a bit carried away there." I was catching my breath, as was Kellan. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. You should get carried away more often." He laughed at me. I fumbled in my purse for my room key.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked, as I turned away from him and shoved the key in the door lock and twisted it. I pushed the door open and walked in. I turned back around to see if he was going to take me up on my offer. I motioned for him to come in, and to my surprise he shook his head.

"We gotta be on set early tomorrow, but believe me when I say I'd love to." I walked back to the door frame and kissed him again, but this time it was just a peck on the cheek. He pulled me into a hug and walked down the corridor to his room. I shut the door behind me and then reality hit me like a brick wall. I had just been on a date with _Kellan Lutz. _I HAD to phone Jennii. I pulled my phone from my purse and threw myself down on the bed as I pushed the speed dial number for Jennii's phone.

"Hello?" I heard a muggy voice on the other end of the phone, great I woke her up. She was gonna loooove me.

"Jennii, it's me. Don't shout or say you're gonna kill me cause I have THE best news." We spoke on the phone for over 2 hours before I realised it was nearly 2am. I finally finished telling my story, and I could tell by her responses that Jennii was gobsmacked.

"I better go now Hun. But I should be home in a few weeks. I love you!" I hung up the phone and got undressed and fell into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, because I was shattered.

The next day I woke up at 8.30am with a start. I was late. _Shit shit shit._ I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror._ Ugh, what a mess_. I pulled a brush through my now wavy hair, scraped it back into a pony tail and pinned my fringe back. After washing my face and applying minimal makeup, I ran back into the bedroom and threw on some jeans and a vest top before grabbing my bag throwing my stuff inside, slipping my shoes on and grabbing my keys and making a run for the door. I ran down the corridor and down the stairs; in too much of a rush to wait for the elevator, ran past the lobby and out the front door. I looked around for a taxi, once I spotted on I hailed it, jumped in and all but shouted the address of the studios to the driver and told him to step on it. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and text Kellan; he had given me his phone number when we were hanging out before filming yesterday.

'_Running late. In taxi now. Please tell me I've not missed anything. S x.' _I quickly tapped the message into my phone and waited for his reply. A few minutes later my phone buzzed.

'_Nothing missed, be quick, u got 25 mins. K xx.' _25 minutes till filming. And I hadn't even gone into makeup. _SHIT. _I sat in the back of the taxi, counting down the minutes. We finally arrived and I threw some money at the driver, not knowing if it was too much or too little, and I opened the door and ran to the studio gates, showed my card and continued running towards makeup. Tina, the PA who showed me round yesterday was waiting for me at the entrance. Kellan must have told her I was on my way.

"Hey. Why are you running?" she asked as I ran past her. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Filming doesn't start till 10." _What?!_

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her. "I'm going to KILL him" I said under my breath. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Where is Kellan?" I asked her, impatiently.

"Cafeteria." She said, walking off. I all but ran towards the cafeteria. Why did he lie to me? Ugh men. I pulled to a stop when I saw him sitting in the first seat in the large room. He was laughing at me. That asshole was laughing at me.

I stormed over to the table he was at. I was all sweaty from running and I looked a damn mess, but right now I didn't give a crap. I threw myself down onto the seat opposite from him.

"Why did you lie to me?" I said through my teeth. He stopped laughing when he realised how angry I was. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead with the back of my hand.

"It was just a joke. I'm sorry!" he looked genuinely apologetic. I was pissed, but I couldn't stay mad at him long. When he saw that I was a little less angry he started laughing again.

"You are a big asshole, you know that? You can buy me a drink now. Go, I want a coke." He pushed himself up from his chair and went to get me a drink. I put my arms on the table and rested my head for a minute until he came back. I chugged the cold coke. We sat in silence for a minute.

"So, uh. After filming, wanna go out?" he flashed a smile at me. "Depending on what time we finish, of course. Wouldn't want you really to be late would we?" he started laughing again.

"Sure." I replied with as little enthusiasm as possible.

"Aww c'mon don't be like that! You know you love me really." He winked at me. God damn it all. He was right. I never really believed in love at first sight. But after that first time actually meeting him, I don't know, it's like something connected between us. It was strange. I smiled at him and stood up.

"I'd love to go out again, but now I gotta get to makeup." He got up aswell, and took my hand in his.

We walked hand in hand down the corridor towards makeup, and then suddenly Kellan pulled me down another corridor and into a disused room. He flicked the light on and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. This kiss was harder, more passionate then last night. I kissed him back; this is what I wanted last night. His hands were all over my body as we continued kissing. Every now and then we stopped for air. I was gasping for air at any chance I could. After we finished kissing, I straightened myself up, pushed my now ruffled hair back out of my face. My face felt red hot. Kellan's looked red hot.

"Carried away again" he shrugged his shoulders and we both started laughing. We made sure that we looked like we didn't just make out in some room before we walked out. I peeked round the corner to make sure no one was there, and couldn't help but laugh. I felt like a fugitive. Kellan kissed me again before I went to makeup. Now I only had 45 minutes to get in character. As I sat in makeup I thought about my encounter with Kellan. He must like me in the same way as I like him, surely. He wouldn't just randomly make out with anyone in a room would he? I sat thinking about this for the rest of the time I was in makeup, also as walked down the corridor to wait for filming to start.

The scene I was filming today was just a lot of background work; Robert, Taylor and Kristen were working with the other 'vampires'. I finished filming at about 2pm, so I got a taxi back to the hotel on my own. I hadn't phoned my mum for a while so I thought as I had some quiet time that I should give her a call.

We were on the phone for about an hour, I told her about meeting everyone, my scenes, and going out to dinner with Kellan. She sounded really impressed about the movie stuff. Not so much about the date with Kellan though. She told me she had to go, because she had to get to work. After our phone call, I decided I was going to work out a little bit. Luckily I had brought my iPod and dock with me, so I stuck on some music and started working out. I was happily singing along to Lady GaGa when I heard someone laughing. I stood bolt upright and turned round in a flash. By now I knew that laugh anywhere...

"How the hell did you get in here?" I thought I shut my door. Apparently not, seeing as Kellan was standing inside my hotel room, looking rather gorgeous. He was wearing a black tailored suit, it fit him perfectly. I'm sure I heard my jaw drop on the ground.

"You should shut your door you know. Anyone could walk in." I walked over to my iPod dock and switched the music off. I was embarrassed, I couldn't sing...at all. I could feel that I was blushing. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Yeah, any old freak could walk in." I smiled at him. "I need to shower. Make yourself at home" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I quickly hopped in and out of the shower; towel dried myself then slipped my dressing gown on. I opened the bathroom door and walked quickly to the wardrobe where I had some of my outfits.

"Where are you taking me tonight?" I said, looking over my shoulder at him. "Somewhere fancy? Cause you look all dressed up."

"It's a secret. I brought you over a dress to wear. I hope it's the right size." I didn't see him bring anything in, but sure enough there was a long thin box on my bed, wrapped up with a bow.

"What? Are you serious?" I walked over to him, and sat next to the box. I didn't want to seem too eager, so I waited to open it. I looked at him.

"Go on! Open it." He said. I slowly pulled the bow and it came undone and I lifted the lid up and dropped it by the side of me. I pulled the paper away to find this absolutely beautiful black halter neck dress. The halter neck was embroidered with crystals and beads. I pulled the dress from the box and stood up, it was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Why was I crying? _Fucking idiot_. I put the dress down on the bed and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry. It's just...it's so beautiful. You really, really shouldn't have." The tears kept coming, which made me feel more and more stupid. Kellan came up to me and gave me a hug, which only made me cry harder. "Thank you" I managed to blub out between sobs.

"I kinda hoped that this might be your reaction." He said as cupped my face in his hands, wiping a falling tear with his thumb. He leaned into kiss me. The kiss was soft, but it lasted a long time. It wasn't rushed like this morning. When our lips finally parted; a huge smile spread across my face. He stroked my cheek and dropped his hands from my face. He pulled me into a hug again and then let me go.

"You better get ready Hun, we gotta go soon." I nodded and picked the dress up and put in a hanger before going into the bathroom and applying some makeup and trying to do something with my hair. After about 20 minutes my makeup was finally done, and I got my dress and slipped it on. It fit me perfectly. I looked in the mirror which was on the wardrobe door. It looked amazing. I picked out some black shoes to wear and got another purse ready with my phone and keys in. I was ready, the whole time I was walking around, Kellan was telling me how amazing I looked, which made me blush real bad.

We walked out of the hotel, and to my surprise there was a limo waiting for us. Kellan opened the door for me and I slid in, pulling my dress behind me so he could shut the door. A second later he got in the other side. I sat watching out of the window for a little bit, when it occurred to me, I still didn't know where we were going.

"Kellan?" I turned to face him. "Can I get a clue to where you're taking me?" He shook his head, and scooted closer to me, put his arm around my shoulder and leaned close to me.

"It's a secret" he whispered in my ear, and then he kissed my neck. We sat in the back of the limo kissing and touching each other the whole journey. We finally arrived at wherever he was taking me. I could hear a crowd outside, people screaming and shouting. _What the hell?_ _Where the hell has he taken me?_ Our driver opened the door and all I could see was flashing lights and people behind barriers. There were tonnes of security guards and people with huge cameras. Before getting out of the car, I turned to him and he had a huge smile across his face.

Kellan slid out of the car, and walked around to my side, I got out and we linked arms and walked down the red carpet. We stopped every now and again for the photographers. I had butterflies, and I was feeling nervous as hell. I didn't know one person could make me feel so many emotions in one day. _I'm at a freakin' MOVIE premiere. Holy shitttt._ We continued walking down the red carpet until we finally reached the movie theatre. The walk seemed to take forever. We walked into the door and down a corridor towards the movie screening room.

"A movie premiere? Are you freaking SERIOUS?" I threw my arms around Kellan's neck and hugged him. he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, well I thought I oughta make it up to you after this morning. I didn't want you stay mad at me." He flashed a grin at me. Yeah ... like I could ever stay mad at him.

"You seriously think that after the GOOD part of this morning, that I could even think about staying mad at you?" I pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"I duno. You seemed pretty pissed" He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I would've been too." I smiled his infamous smile and all was forgotten. We spent the rest of the evening talking with other movie stars; Kellan never took his hand from around my waste the whole night. After everyone had arrived, we were all moved into the screening room to actually watch the movie.

The movie was amazing. Afterwards everyone moved back out into the lobby and there were waiters and waitresses with trays of drinks, nobody seemed to notice that I was underage, so I had a few drinks with Kellan.

It was nearly 2 am before everyone cleared out, walking back down the red carpet and being pictured again. Jennii would be SO stoked to see the pictures of me and Kellan on the red carpet. It's a good job there was proof, because she would never have believed me. We went back to my hotel room and I invited Kellan in, and this time he accepted. He made himself at home and chilled out on the bed whilst I got changed in the bathroom. I slid the dress off and pulled on the shorts and t-shirt I'd been wearing to sleep in. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and washed my makeup off before I walked out of the bathroom. Kellan was laying on my bed in nothing but his suit trousers. It took my breath a little. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. He turned to face me.

"Thank you SO much for today Kellan. Really. It's pretty close to being one of the best days of my life." He pulled himself up so he was leaning on one arm, with the other he pulled me closer to him.

"It's nothing that you don't deserve. You're a special girl Summer. I've never met anyone like you." I could feel the emotions flooding to the surface. I was going to cry, I needed to stop myself from crying. Instead of speaking, and blurting something stupid I pushed him back on the bed and kissed him. He kissed me back and once again our hands were all over each other. After 15 minutes of making out, I realised there was something I needed to say to him.

"Okay, stop me if you think I sound ridiculous." I said, looking right into his eyes. He nodded and I continued. "And I probably sound completely ridiculous saying this, because I mean we've known like 2 days right?" he nodded again. "Well... I think I'm sorta in love with you." I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. But it was true. I wasn't some fan girl, swooning over him until the next hottie comes along. I actually meant it. I'd been out with guys before, had dates, first kisses; that sorta thing, but I never ever have felt anything I've felt whilst being with Kellan.

"Oh good, I thought it was just me." He pulled me in and kissed me again. I manoeuvred myself so I was lying on top of him. He put his hand up my shirt and that's when I stopped kissing him. I didn't wanna do anything like that just yet. He stopped immediately.

"Sorry. I got carried away. I'm sorry Summer." I leaned down to kiss him on the nose.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't wanna rush things anymore. Now we're on the same page." He nodded and I moved back and lay next to him, with his arm around me. "I'm tired. You can stay here if you'd like." I told him. He pulled his arm from around me and quickly jumped off the bed and unzipped his trousers, he kicked them off and pulled the duvet up and tucked himself in. I scooted over so I could pull the duvet from underneath me and snuggled in next to him. He was so warm I didn't think I'd need the duvet. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"I love you Kellan." I said before I closed my eyes. I waited for his reply...

"I love you too Summer." He leaned down and kissed my forehead and we snuggled up together and fell asleep for the night.

**4 WEEKS LATER **

Filming had finished for me, and I wasn't ready to go home. I stayed with Kellan for 2 weeks longer then I should have. We spent almost every night with each other after the night we said we loved each other. We went out for dinner a lot, went to a few more premieres. Everyone on set knew that we were together, so we didn't need to keep a secret from anyone. I had told my family and Jennii and Kellan told his family. My mum was a bit weary of our relationship, purely because it had come about so fast, but I knew it wasn't just a phase or a fling. I loved him and he loved me. My brother was as protective as ever, but he had gone back out on duty, so wouldn't get to meet Kellan for some time. Jennii didn't believe me until me and Kellan got the weekend off. We went back to my house; I introduced him to my mum and later that night Jennii came by for dinner. She was stunned into silence. After dinner, Kellan went and showered whilst Jennii and I washed the dishes.

"I can't fucking believe you Summer. One, you get a part in the biggest movie saga of the past few years. Two, you actually get a big part in it. Three, you meet the whole cast and crew from that movie, and four, you fall in love with someone who's so fucking hot my insides melt every time I see him. You are one of THE luckiest people I've ever met in my whole entire life. Fucking seriously." I couldn't help but laugh at her little rant. I expected nothing less.

"Don't worry! A little birdie told me that Rob is single and looking for a girlfriend. Annnnd, I'm allowed to invite close family and friends to the wrap party next weekend. So maybe I could introduce you." I continued scrubbing the plate I had in my hand, waiting for her to respond to the invite. All I heard was a plate smashing on the floor.

"Whoa! Jennii! What the fuck?!" I turned around and she was standing there, mouth open. I laughed at her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit. "EARTH TO JENNII?" My mum came into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"I just told her she's coming to the wrap party next weekend, and that I might introduce her to Robert Pattinson."

Jennii finally came back to earth long enough to be able to get home. Once she phoned to tell me she made it back I went upstairs, and pushed my door open. I peeked in and saw Kellan asleep on my bed. I pushed the door a little further so I could squeeze in, and as I did, the door creaked real loud. _Aww, shit. _Kellan opened his eyes, and smiled as soon as he saw it was me. I quickly shut the door, and hopped over to my bed. It was only a single bed, so we had to snuggle together real close; which of course, I didn't mind.

"What took you so long?" he whispered as he pulled me close and kissed my neck. It's a good thing I wasn't standing up anymore, because my legs turned to jelly.

"I told Jennii about the wrap party, I wanted to make sure she was able to get home safe." I chuckled to myself. Kellan pulled me in close again and hugged me real tight before getting up.

"Where ya going?" I asked, as I ducked under the covers.

"Bathroom" he said, sneaking out of the door. I got myself tucked up nice and warm, and waited for his return. I heard the door creak and I peeked over to see him standing in the doorway. I lay there waiting for him to come over but he stood still, a looking a little hesitant. He took a couple of long strides across my room and then got down on one knee, pulled a small black box from his pocket. My heart stopped and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Summer" he said as he lifted the lid on the box. "I have known you now, for only 6 short weeks. But those 6 weeks have been some of the BEST weeks of my entire life. I love you Summer, I know that you are the one that I want to spend my life with, so I'd like to know if you do me the honour and be my wife?" Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring. I pulled myself up and swung my legs round. I was crying now, tears were streaming across my face. Happy, happy tears. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Of course I will." He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. It fit perfectly and looked like it belonged there. After kissing some more, I stood up and grabbed his hand. I pulled my door open and ran with him down the stairs. My mum was still awake and watching TV in the sitting room. She looked up at us as we entered the living room.

"Mum, I have something to tell you." I reluctantly let go of Kellan's hand and walked over to her. I showed her my hand. "Kellan just proposed to me AND I said yes. So uh, I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I was crying again, and this time, so was my mum. Kellan walked over and put his arm around my waist.

"Assuming that's okay with you?" He asked my mum.

"Are you KIDDING? This is the happiest I've ever seen Summer. I'm not sure that you shoulda rushed in so quickly, but if it's what you guys want then there's really no point in trying to stop you." I hugged my mum so tight. I was so happy she agreed with this. I didn't want anything to come between us.

We spent most of the night talking to each other before Kellan told us it was nearly 3 am and we had to get back to the studios tomorrow. I knew I was far too excited to sleep, but I tried anyway.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

The date was set; we wanted a winter wedding so we were getting married on December 19th. All the plans were finalised, it was 1 day before the wedding and I was so excited I could burst. I'd found my dress, and all my bridesmaid dresses. We knew where we were going to get married, and where we were holding the reception, and where we were having our honeymoon. Kellan had asked Rob to be his best man. Jennii and Rob had met at the wrap party and had been dating ever since. Jennii was going to be my chief bridesmaid. Everything was sorted. Kellan had designed the cake, with my mum and I had no idea what it looked like...

"Well, it's only fair right? I get surprised by your dress, so you get surprised by the cake." He said, when he told me about it.

"I guess, I just don't know if I like the idea. You better design a nice one!"

The night before the wedding, couldn't go out for a proper bachelorette night because I couldn't drink anywhere, so we rented a hotel room for the night at a hotel near the venue for the wedding. I had my mum, my best friend Jennii, my new friends Kristen, Ashley and Nikki and some friends I knew from school and my old job. My brother had been able to come home again before the wedding. He couldn't be more excited. After all the girls arrived at the hotel, we had a super girly night in, movies, popcorn, makeovers, gossip and scary stories. Some of the girls even snuck in some alcohol for me to drink so we could really get the party started. We all decided a time we would go to sleep, so we didn't look like big old sacks of crap the next day, so we were all in bed by 11. The wedding wasn't until 2pm so we would have plenty of time to get ready.

We woke up the next morning at 8am; we had to be ready by at least 1pm. We all showered and went to have breakfast before we got ready. We had a professional hair stylist and makeup artist coming in at 10. We all sat around a huge table, chatting excitedly and eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant. I didn't eat a lot; I had butterflies in my stomach. After everyone had eaten, we went back to our hotel room to start getting ready.

The hair stylist and makeup artist came a little early and started working on everyone. By 12pm we were all close to being ready, we just had to put our dresses, shoes and accessories on. The chatter from breakfast carried on all the way through the morning. The finishing touches to my makeup and hair were being done, and then I just had to step into my dress. My wedding dress was beautiful. It was white, and the top part was a corset which laced up at the back, with beautiful embroidered beads and crystals on the front. The bottom of the dress flowed out perfectly and the train at the back of the dress was quite long. My bridesmaids had pale pink dresses, so pale it was nearly white. These dresses were also corsets at the top, and had a shorter skirt, which was only up to the knee. We were all wearing matching earrings and necklaces. The earrings were dolce and gabbana crystal earrings with a matching necklace which had a thin silver chain and 3 crystals on it.

Time was moving faster and faster and the butterflies in my stomach felt more like angry wasps. I wasn't nervous about getting married, I was nervous because I was going to declare my love for Kellan in front of nearly 250 people. Both his and my own family, all our friends and they're friends and families would be there. Finally 1.30pm rolled around and everyone was piling in their limos and cars to get to the venue. Jennii, Ashley, Nikki, Kristen and my mum came in the car with me.

"How are you holding up?" Ashley asked me as I looked out the window.

"Butterflies turning into really, REALLY angry wasps. Not a good feeling, I have to say." I gave her a smile and continued looking out of the window. Everything was passing by so fast. Don't get me wrong, I was excited beyond belief. But I just wished that it would go a little slower. As we neared the church the angry wasps eased a little as I saw everyone waiting outside. They all started shuffling into the church once they saw I had arrived. I waited till I got the signal to get out of the car. I took a few deep breaths and walked along the church pathway. I didn't know my father, so Jeremy was going to give me away. He looked so handsome wearing his army uniform.

"You look beautiful, Summer." He whispered in my ear as we walked in the gigantic wooden front doors. He made me blush...great. As we walked into the huge hall where everyone was sitting, everyone turned round to face me. I heard some people gasp, and I'm pretty sure I could hear my mum crying. I could see Kellan standing at the end of the aisle, he hadn't turned round yet. My heart was going to beat out of my chest, I was sure of it. When I got close to Kellan my heart beat even faster, he MUST be able to hear it. It's all I could hear. He finally turned around to see me, and his smile was so huge. I smiled back; I could feel the tears building up already. I forced myself not to cry. When Jeremy and I finally got to the end of the Aisle, he unlinked my arm and went to stand with my bridesmaids. I was with Kellan now; I felt a little relief as I stared into his eyes. I was barely listening to the minister because I was staring at Kellan; I just managed to get my vows out.

"I, Kellan Lutz, take you, Summer Jackson, for my lawful Wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." My insides melted into a mushy mess as I repeated the words back.

"I, Summer Jackson, take you, Kellan Lutz, for my lawful Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." A single tear fell from my eye.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kellan leaned towards me and moved the veil from in front of my face. He leaned his face into mine and gave me the softest most amazing kiss that we ever shared together. As we were kissing, everyone stood up and started clapping and whooping. When we finally stopped kissing, the tears came. Streams and streams of them. I was so unbelievably happy. Everyone filed out of the church and into the courtyard, with me and Kellan following behind, hand in hand. When we walked outside, there was our photographer taking snaps of everyone. As we walked out of the door everyone threw confetti over us and we couldn't help but laugh. We stood outside with everyone and got our pictures taken with family and friends, and then some with us just on our own; even one of me throwing my bouquet behind me. After everyone was done getting their pictures taken we all piled in to the cars to go to the reception venue.

Everyone sat down and gave their speeches before the meal. I finally got to see the cake. It was a beautiful 4-tier cake, which was a pale pink and white in colour. The decoration on the cake was absolutely outstanding. We cut the cake together, and got some more pictures. After everyone ate we all got up and everyone circled around Kellan and me.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Mrs Lutz." Kellan whispered to me as we shared our first dance as husband and wife.

"Why thank you, you don't scrub up too bad yourself." I said before I leaned in for a kiss. Everyone clapped us again and then they all started dancing. We spent the rest of the day, and long into the night dancing and partying with everyone, taking pictures and having an amazing time. I knew Jennii was having a good time, cause I saw her in the corner of the room, making out with Rob. At about 1am everyone went back to the hotel. Before Kellan and I went into our room, he lifted me up and carried me through the door. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

We closed the door, and he carried me over to the bed, kissing me the whole time. He untied the bow which laced up the back of my corset, and slowly slipped my dress off, so I was in just my underwear, stockings and shoes. He made this sort of growling noise as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his trousers off. _Fuck...how did I get so lucky?_ My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I kicked my shoes off as he crawled onto the bed, and crawled on top of me. He kissed me, more passionately than before, then he kissed my neck and down my chest. I let a small moan escape my lips, which made him look up. I blushed, and he laughed. He continued kissing me until I could resist him no longer, and we spent the rest of the night making love.

The next day we didn't wake up until 12pm, I woke up with Kellan's arms wrapped around me. I tried to move without waking him, but just as I moved one of his arms, pulled me in tighter and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

"Kelllaannn" I moaned. "I need to showerrr." He didn't loosen his grip on me, but he kissed my neck and my shoulder and nearly all down my arm.

"No, you're staying here." I turned around so I was facing him and he kissed me again. I kissed him back but still tried to get free, failing miserably. I pulled a face at him.

"Do you really want your new wife to stink out the airplane?" I asked him, still pulling a face. He laughed at me, like always.

"Hmm, if it means I get to spend more time in bed with you, then I guess I could take that risk." He said. "Besides, you don't stink!"

"I do, c'mon I'll come back after, I just need a quick showerrr!" he finally let me go and I quickly jumped up, realising I was naked; I ran across the room and into the bathroom and searched for a bathrobe. I came back out, I was blushing, I had no idea why... he saw me naked last night.

"Aww, don't go all shy on me now!" he said, winking at me. I walked over to my suitcase, where I had a weekend bag full of stuff I was taking on the plane. I packed some comfy clothes in here so I didn't have to unpack my huge suitcase. I grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and out again, quickly dried myself and got dressed. My hair was still wet so I grabbed my brush and brushed it back and tied it up. I went back in the bedroom and Kellan was gone.

"Kellan? Where are you?" I called out. Then I felt some hands grab me from behind. I laughed at him and turned to face him, then pulled a face again.

"Don't hide from me!" I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. As we were kissing, someone knocked on the door. "Quick, get some pants on!" I said, letting go of him and walked towards the door. "Just a minute" I called out. Kellan ran over to the bed, and pulled on his trousers from yesterday. I laughed again and pulled the door open. Jennii, Rob, Jackson, Ashley, Kristen, Nikki and Taylor were all standing at our door, some of them holding trays of food.

"Uh, hey" I said, smiling at them. Jennii and Rob were holding hands... _cute!_ "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were going to bring you breakfast in bed, but we assumed you guys would be...uh...busy last night so we thought lunch in bed would have been a better choice." Jennii said, as she began to walk in. My wedding dress was hanging up, but my shoes and underwear were scattered around the room. I blushed; my friends didn't need to see that.

"So, get back in bed guys! Can't be lunch in bed if you're not in bed!" Taylor said. They all started laughing as Kellan and I crawled back under the covers. They brought us the trays of food over and they all managed to squeeze on to the bed. We all sat eating lunch and talking to each other. After everyone left we started getting sorted to get to the airport. I sorted my hair and makeup and Kellan showered and got changed. Kellan called for someone to take our bags down to the lobby and I called all my friends so we could meet them down there.

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the airport. This was it...this was the official start of our forever. And I was looking forward to every minute of it....

* * *

**So what did you think? All ratings and reviews are welcome :] Sorry about the ending being so....crap xD but I wasn't too sure how to finish it off. I hope that's okay with you guys. :D **


End file.
